villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bonnie the Bunny
Bonnie the Bunny, also known as Bonnie and The Bunny, is one of the secondary antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's, the others being Chica and Foxy. Bonnie is a purple animatronic bunny in a red bowtie. Like his fellow animatronics Freddy and Chica (and formerly Foxy), Bonnie is a friendly child entertainer during the day housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but kills any human he sees during the night. Personality/Behavior Bonnie is very energetic, impatient and scatter-brained, he is often able to travel quickly. If he waits outside the door, it isn't for very long, although if he is far from the office, he can travel there very quickly. If you shut the door, he gets bored quickly and leaves, as opposed to the persistent Chica. He is also the first to leave the stage. One of his dirtiest tactics is to hide in the storage closet, and bound to the office at an incredible speed, and catch mike off guard. He is very unpredictable and possibly impatient as he twitches constantly on Night 3, indicating he might be getting frustrated. Many believe he is possessed by the soul of a dead child explaining his wheezing sounds, and unpredictable behavior. Role Bonnie is the most active enemy in the game and is usually the first to move, slowly making his way to the player's office (teleporting instantly in later nights) and will always appear on the left doorway. The player can lock him out. Otherwise, Bonnie will simply stand there until the player checks the camera or the power runs out. If they check the camera, Bonnie will be triggered into attacking. However, if you have enough power you can keep checking the monitor until 6:00 and Bonnie will not attack you. If the power runs out, Freddy will get you instead. An easy way to check if Bonnie is behind the closed door, is to turn the light on and you will faintly see his shadow from the window. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Bonnie returns in the second game as one of the antagonistic animatronics. He has two buttons added to his chest and is also the most damaged of all the older animatronics. His face has been gutted while his lower jaw remains, featuring more teeth than he possesses in the previous game as well as glowing red irises. His left arm is missing entirely, with a mass of wires in its place. His suit has become tattered, particularly around the legs, and a few loose wires poke out of his body. The covering on his right hand and his entire left arm has come off, revealing his endoskeleton and wires. He also seems to have a bigger stomach than before, as it looks more rounded and bigger than his upper body. His chin also doesn't squash his bow tie now. It is explained that the management tried to have Bonnie and the old animatronics retrofit but this was scrapped in favor for the newer, toy models. Bonnie starts with the rest of the older animatronics in the Parts/Service Room. He seems to travel to the Main Hall and then heads to the room just outside the Security Office, staring at the player just from the outside. Afterwards, he then travels to the Left Air Vent to get into the Office, killing the player. Trivia * On nights 1 to 3, Bonnie is more active than the other animatronics, but on night 4, 5, 6, and higher difficulty settings of night 7, Chica becomes more active than Bonnie. * In the trailer, Bonnie is showing running down the hallway. He was stripped of this ability in the final game, with Foxy instead being the only one who is seen running. * In the trailer, Bonnie is shown to remove his mask, revealing his endoskeleton. However, this never happens in the game. * According to Scott Cawthon, Bonnie is the animatronic he finds scariest, as he had several nightmares about him while developing the game. ** Bonnie was also Scott Cawthon's favorite animatronic. * Bonnie is the only animatronic without eyebrows. * Bonnie makes an unusual Human-like groaning while approaching the Office. This also implies that the animatronics are haunted by the dead child victims of the Killer. * On extremely rare occasions, after the Game Over screen, or when starting up the game, a full screen image of the eyeless Bonnie hallucinations sometimes appear. The image goes off when white pupils begin to appear. * On the hallucinations, Bonnie is shown without eyes. * On Night 7, if you put in the A.I. 0/0/0/0, Bonnie will still move which proves that he is more active than the other characters. Chica rarely moves too. * At the end of Night 6 of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the older Bonnie, along with the other older animatronics, are kept for a possible reopening of the pizzeria, even if on a smaller budget. * Bonnie is the only original animatronic along with Golden Freddy to not have a phantom version. Gallery endoskeleton.jpg|Bonnie's real face (endoskeleton) Bonnie bunnie.png|Bonnie in the doorway bonnie.png|The secret closeup of Bonnie backstage. eyeless bonnie.png|One of the hallucinations being Bonnie with no eyes. attack bonnie.png|Bonnie attacking the player. new bonnie.jpeg|Bonnie compared to Bonnie 2.0 in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Bonnie FNAF2.png|Bonnie in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 P55YuN4.png|Bonnie's endoskeleton eyes as seen in the hallucinations FacelessBonnieKillscreen.gif|Bonnie killing the Security Guard in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Bonnie in the Vents (FNaF's2).jpg|Bonnie crawling in the vents Trivia * As revealed in this video, Bonnie's scream is a heavily modified version of an actual child's scream. It has been proposed by fans that the robots may be possessed by the child victims of The Killer. *Bonnie is often mistaken as female. This is false. Scott Cawthon (the game's creator), said Bonnie is male. * Scott Cawthon also admitted that he found Bonnie the scariest of all the animatronics. He says that he had several nightmares of Bonnie when making the game. * Bonnie is usually the first animatronic to come off the stage and starts heading towards the Office. He always remains on the left side. Category:Killer Rabbits Category:Robots Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Monsters Category:Henchmen Category:Delusional Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Amoral Category:Banshees Category:Grey Zone Category:Murderer Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Possessed Object Category:Recurring villain Category:Extremists Category:Crackers Category:Kidnapper Category:Fearmongers Category:Stalkers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Teleporters Category:Protective Villains Category:Brutes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Humanoid Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Asexual Category:Faceless Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains